


Holding Hands.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Holding Hands, Male-Female Friendship, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann doesn't get the way humans refuse to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands.

**Holding Hands.**

Humans, M'gann has found out, have this thing about personal space. It's everywhere: not only with her telepathy, which she can understand, a little: most people here on Earth do not have telepathy, so they don't know how comforting it can be, after a bad day, to be held both mentally and physically, the soft humming of shared thoughts easing up your burdens.

M'gann gets that.

What she doesn't get is the way they refuse to touch. Superboy, she can understand: he is new to this, even newer than herself. He needs time to see his boundaries, to grow into himself. But the rest of the world is confusing and strange and... frustrating. M'gann would never say so out loud -- how rude would it be, to complain about the costumes of the people who have allowed her into their world? -- but she wonders about it, and worries, too.

"I wish I could have an answer," Kaldur tell her, after she asks, once. She wouldn't have been able to bring this with Wally: sometimes the way he expresses himself confuses her, and Robin sometimes acts - without meaning to, she's sure - as if others not knowing something is the most hilarious thing. Kaldur, on the other hand, is always calm and gentle, explaining things as best as he can, never upset when he has to repeat them a number of times. "But things on earth are also different from how they are under water. I still don't know much of the way people relate to each other, on land."

"Oh," she frowns thoughtfully, arms around her legs before she turns towards him again. "So, um. Can I ask something, then? Lik a favor?"

"If it's in my hands to help so, I will."

"It is in your hands. Sort of. Or it's your hands, actually" she stumbles, sees the confussion on Kaldur's face, an she has to make herself speak before she loses her courage. "I just. I miss touching people. Nothing bad just... physical contact. Especially after a bad day or..." when Superboy is so angry and upset that his feelings fill up the whole base and there is nowhere she can run or go away to hide from that and she's not allowed to help, not yet, perhaps not ever. She looks at Kaldur again. "Could I hold your hand? Please? Just once in a while."

Kaldur blinks, eyes wide, and M'gann is sure that he is going to say no and then things are going to get weird between them and M'gann will lose the only person in this team she can talk to without feeling like she's a freak. The thought of it is almost enough for her to want to turn invisible forever.

But then Kaldur looks down, a soft blush on his face before he looks at her again, offering a small-barely-there smile, but the kindness in his eyes would be impossible to hide.

"... if it would help you, it's alright," he says and then, to prove his words true, he offers his hand, palm up.

M'gann can feel herself beaming, an answering blush on her face as she moves to take Kaldur's hand. His skin is cool, temperature lower than a human but not in a bad way. M'gann holds Kaldur's hand and even though she didn't ask for this, she leans against him, allowing the proximity of someone she trusts and the touch of his skin to soothe her worries.

Kaldur holds her hand and lets her stay there with her and that, that is the best of it all.


End file.
